Scholomance/Im Wandel der Zeiten
Die Scholomance im Wandel der Zeiten ist ein RP-Projekt des Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne innerhalb der Gemäuer der Scholomance in den Westlichen Pestländern. Beschreibung Ganz Darrowehr ist steingewordener Alptraum, doch die Scholomance ist die Ausgeburt der Finsternis eines dem Wahnsinn verfallenen Geistes. Verfallenes Mauerwerk ragt dürr in den Himmel, kahl und feucht zugleich. Rostige Eisenspitzen, dorniges Rankwerk und modriges Holz bedecken den geknechteten Stein, Kreischwinde fahren krächzend in die Höhe hinauf. Jeder Raum in den Katakomben ist Labor für skrupellose Nekromanten, Refugium für Schattendiener und untotes Gezücht, letztes Gefängnis für Blutopfer, Hort für verfluchte Schätze und Grab für eindringende Spione. Gänzlich entschwindet der Verstand, wenn man zum ersten mal den kalten Steinboden dieser sinistren Lehranstalt betritt. Möge das Licht selbst eines Tages diesen Ort der Finsternis vom Antlitz Azeroths tilgen. --- letzter Eintrag im Tagebuch eines gefangenen scharlachroten Zeloten in den Kerkern der Scholomance --- Über die Lehranstalt Die Scholomance ist der Inbegriff einer schwarzmagischen Akademie. Unter dem kaltem Mauerwerk des einstigen Anwesen der Familie Barov sammeln sich freigeistige Zauberkundige und erforschen voller Wissensdurst alles, wovon sich lichtfürchtige Menschen meist tunlichst fernhalten: den Tod als die letzte Grenze des allzu flüchtigen Lebens, den Untod und die Geisterwelt, die zwischen beidem stehen, und nicht zuletzt die Unendlichkeit der Dunkelheit, die weder Tod noch Leben kennt. In der Scholomance studieren Nekromanten in einem finsteren Zerrbild des sprichtwörtlichen Reliquiarium, quasi losgelöst von politischen Verpflichtungen und gesellschaftlichen Nöten, fern aller hochtrabenden Moral und nach eigenem Willen nur der Forschung sowie den Dogmen des Lichkönig verpflichtet. Gleichzeitig stellt die Scholomance aber auch eine letzte Zuflucht für andernorts von der Obrigkeit gesuchte Verbrecher und schlichtweg gescheiterte magische Existenzen dar, die nur noch hier, quasi am Ende der Welt, auf Aufnahme hoffen können. Die letzten Jahre waren von den Aufstiegen und Stürzen selbsternannter und gewählter Direktoren geprägt. Von Dunkelmeister Gandling über Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer, Ambrosius Firlar bis hin zu Shiar Khan spricht man von turbulenten Tagen an der Lehranstalt. Jeder von ihnen prägte diese Schule nach seinen Idealen und Vorstellungen. Seit dem Jahr 34 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. herrscht Khelperetocs Durand als Dunkelmeisterin über die Darrowehr. Bar dogmatischer und moralischer Grenzen führte sie die "Philosophie der Freiheit" ein, welche jedem Angehörigen der Darrowehr einen selbstbestimmten Weg der Erkenntnis einräumt. Doch weiß man auch, dass dieser Weg konform mit den ambitionierten Zielen der Dunkelmeisterin sein muss, ansonsten findet man sich schneller im Kellerverließ oder gar als schlurfender Ghul wieder, als einem lieb ist. Leben an der Scholomance Grau und fremdartig ragt die Darrowehr wie ein Fremdkörper, das Haus eines düsteren Gottes, aus dem umgebenden Darromeresee hervor. Weder das Licht der Sonne noch das göttliche Licht vermag in die tiefen Katakomben des Steinbaus vorzudringen und so ist die Stimmung im Inneren durch Düsternis geprägt, die bei Tag und bei Nacht nur durch Fackel- und Lampenlicht erhellt wird. Eine klamme Aura der Vergänglichkeit, Schimmelgeruch und unnatürliche Kälte, nicht zuletzt durch die Anwesenheit von wandelnden Toten setzen jedem Besucher zu, bis er zu seinem Schrecken bemerken mag, dass man sich irgendwann daran gewöhnt. Jeder Bewohner der Scholomance hat das in den Jahren seines Hierseins getan und diese Umgebung als Normalität angenommen, und dementsprechend tritt man auch der lebendigen Außenwelt gegenüber. Die steinernen, kahlen Räumlichkeiten der Lehranstalt haben nichts Anheimelndes, und selbst dort, wo man Bequemlichkeit und Luxus zur Schau stellen will, haftet dem rasch der Eindruck einer Karikatur an: Ein düsterer Prunk, der an zu viel Schminke auf einem verlebten Gesicht denken lässt. Bei aller Abseitigkeit handelt es sich bei der Scholomance aber immer noch um eine arkane Lehranstalt, und als solche ist sie zumindest nominell wie auch geheim nach Regularien organisiert: Einem Collegium von Lehrmeistern steht der Direktor vor. Die Lehrstühle werden den Annalen nach auf die Lehranstaltsgründer zurückgeführt und sind mit der Verleihung von Reliquien und Amtsinsignien verbunden. Über das Gebäude Das Reliquiarium Vom Haupttor führt der einzige Gang direkt zum Reliquiarium, welches mit einem schweren Eisengitter abgeriegelt ist. Dieser Ort ist ein Hort magischen Wissens, eine Stätte okkulter Geheimnisse. In den unzähligen Bücherregalen findet sich die wohl umfassendenste Literatur zu der arkanen Schule der Nekromantie in ganz Azeroth. Aber auch andere Werke über Beschwörung, Bannung, azerothische Historie und Kriegskunst mögen sich hier finden. Hier werden gemeinschaftlich Rituale und Magni Opi gewirkt. Lehrsaal 1 Hier halten die Lehrmeister ihre Vorlesungen und Vorträge. Die Bänke sind in Reihen angeordnet, die spartanische Einrichtung zweckmäßig. Der Lehrsaal 1 dient auch als Labor für alchemistische Experimente, welche meist in Gruppenarbeiten durchgeführt werden. Seit dem jüngsten Wechsel des Direktorats wurde der starre, theorielastige Unterricht aufgebrochen und durch praxisbezogene Projekte interessant gestaltet. Gänge Seit Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerers Direktorat wurde die Zahl der patroullierenden Skelettwachen in den Gängen verdoppelt. Ordnung und Disziplin zeichnen sich somit überall in der gesamten Lehr- und Forschungsanstalt ab. Zimmerer ließ in den unzähligen Spalten, Ritzen und Ecken beseelte Totenschädel verstecken, welche stets ein wachsames Auge auf etwaige fremde Eindringlinge werfen. Ebenso wurde die Zahl an Fallen erhöht. Seine Nachfolger behielten diese Form der Überwachung bei. Die Asservatenkammer Es mag einem Paradoxon gleich kommen, aber selbst an der Scholomance mag es magische Artefakte, Schriften und Paraphernalia geben, die unter Verschluss gehalten werden. Diese befinden sich eingelassen in schweren Steinkästen in der sogenannten Asservatenkammer. Lediglich der amtierende Dunkelmeister verfügt über einen Schlüssel. Eingelagert sind hier unteranderem ein Splitter eines Ash aris Kristalls aus Stratholme, ein Samtkissen, welches einem während des Schlafes im Traum in eine vergessene Geisterwelt führt, sowie ein vom SI:7 erbeutetes Dossier über den jungen Prinz Arthas. Das Heiligtum des Schlächters Mit Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerers Machtübernahme an der Scholomance wurden die meisten Räume, welche von Dr. Krastinov zur Kreation von untoten Monstrusitäten genutzt wurden, geschlossen oder umfunktioniert. Zimmerer, der eine gewisse Form von Ästhetik schätzte, konnte der Erhebung von grotesken Fleischkonstrukten nie viel abgewinnen. Khelperetocs hob diese Anweisung wieder auf und ließt den Gemeinschaftsraum an die Oberfläche verlegen. Kammer der Beschwörung Hier ließ Direktor Zimmerer von der Elite des Kults der Verdammten, den Thuzadinern, eine Armee der Finsternis erheben. Sein Nachfolger Ambrosius Firlar beendete die Expansionspolitik seines Vorgängers. Die Studenten erheben hier im Zuge des Unterrichts regelmäßig untote Wesenheiten, welche als Diener oder Soldaten an der Darrowehr Nutzung finden. Halle der Illusionen Jandice Barovs Erbe ist eine ganze Litanei von Werken über die arkane Schule der Illusion. Fähigen Gelehrten, die auch dieser arkanen Schule mächtig sind, wird eine wichtige Aufgabe zuteil. Sie sorgen dafür, dass die Darrowehr unscheinbar bleibt, indem sie Nebelschwaden über das Mauerwerk zaubern oder stattfindende Aktivitäten durch unscheinbare Illusionszauber verbergen. Um dieser schwierigen Aufgabe gerecht zu werden stehen den Zauberkundigen auch eine Reihe von Artefakten zur Verfügung. Täuschung und Tarnung ist ein hohes Gut, damit die Aktivitäten an der Scholomance weiterhin geheim und ungesehen bleiben. Seit dem Jahr 34 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. lehrt Ines Ophenos an der Halle der Illusionen. Die Außenanlage der Darrowehr ]] Dunkelmeister Gandling maß der Instandhaltung der Außenanlage keine Beachtung bei. Seine Nachfolger hingegen ließen über die Jahre die verfallenen Gebäude restaurieren, um diese wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Eine Schmiede, Ställe und Bedienstetenunterkünfte wurden wieder errichtet. Die Wehranlagen wurden ebenso wieder in Betrieb genommen. Aufgrund der prekären finanziellen Lage der Scholomance schritt dieses Projekt nur langsam voran. Mittels der Illusionsartefakte ist man an der Scholomance stets bemüht, Aktivitäten an der Außenanlage zu verbergen und geheim zu halten. Dichter Nebel und schwerer Regen sorgen dafür, auch wenn diese oft nicht real sind. Wichtige Gebäude der Außenanlge: * Anwesens des Zirkels der schwarzen Sonne: Wird von Horke von der grünen Flamme bewohnt. Im Keller entsteht ein Portalring, der die Darrowehr mit Astralur verbinden soll. Es befindet sich nach dem Hauptportal am Brunnenhof rechter Hand. * Alchemiemistisches Labor: Das Labor untersteht Duborius Draaken und befindet sich direkt am Steg im Westen (Schmiede) * Verfluchtes Haus: Das verfluchte Anwesen der Künstlerin Ranfray befindet sich südlich des Labors und wird vom Geist besagter Frau noch immer bewohnt. OOC: Wir nutzen nachfolgende Kulissen für die Darstellung der Darrowehr / Scholomance im Rollenspiel: * Darrowehr Außenanlage: Darrowehr Außenanlage / Kielwasser - Gilneas * Burg Darrowehr Innen: Burg Fenris / Kommandozentrale Garnison * Scholomance: Scholomance Lehrmeister Khelperetocs Durand Siehe Khelperetocs Durand|325x325px]] * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Menethil * Geboren: 11 Jahre nach der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Dunkelmeisterin und Gräfin der Darrowehr Leben: Die sowohl beim Lehrkollegium als auch bei den Studenten äußerst unbeliebte Khelperetocs Durand war nur aus einem Grund die Hand des Direktors Ignaz W. Zimmerer: Als seine Meisterschülerin stand sie unter seiner Protektion und genoss umfangreiche Privilegien, sowie Einfluss an der Scholomance. Ihre unermüdlichen Überwachungsmaßnahmen an der Lehranstalt brachten ihr den Spitznamen "Zimmerers drittes Auge" ein. Ihre ausschweifenden Alkoholexzesse stehen ihrer körperlichen Freizügigkeit in nichts nach. Die junge schwarzhaarige Menschendame hat die Beschwörung von untotem Kleintier bis zur Perfektion gesteigert. Sie nutzt dieses verfaulte Gezücht für Botengänge und Spionage. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Dunkelmeister Ambrosius Firlar schätzte den Seitenwechsel der namhaften Schönheit sehr und setzte sie als Mitglied des schwarzen Rat der Darrowehr ein. Khelperetocs bezog darauf hin ihre alten Gemächer in ihrem Refugium wieder und ist seither darum bemüht, ihr Netzwerk von untoten Kleintieren weiter auszubauen. Während des Krieges um verfaulte Erde riss sie die Macht der Scholomance an sich und ernannte sich selbst zur Dunkelmeisterin der Schule. Dimiona Galbert * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Elwynn * Geboren * Lehrmeisterin für Ethik, Sitte und Gesellschaft Leben: Siehe Dimiona Argneta Zeferon * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Hillsbrad * Geboren: 2 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeisterin der arkanen Schule "Bannung" Leben: Argneta Zeferon lebte bis zum Ausbruch der Seuche in den Weinbergen der Hügellande. Im nahen Stadtstaat von Dalaran genoss sie eine magische Ausbildung bei den Kirin Tor. Verschlagen und stets nach Macht gierend zeigte sie sich empfänglich für Arthas Pläne, als dessen Machtübernahme seinen Lauf nahm. Während des Falls Dalarans wechselte sie die Seiten und sabotierte einige arkane Verteidigungsanlagen der Stadt. Dafür fand sie Aufnahme im Kult der Verdammten, dem sie seither angehört. Die stets kalkweiß geschminkte Argneta kam vor 4 Jahren an die Scholomance und unterrichtet seither die arkane Schule der Bannung. Bei Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerers Machtergreifung in der Scholomance kokettierte sie mit seinen Sympathien und folgte seinem Ruf nach der Neuen Ordnung. Die humorlose Lehrmeisterin strapaziert ihre Zöglinge mit einer einschneidenden Fistelstimme und verlangt eine akribisch korrekte Ausführung beim Zeichnen von Schutzrunen und Bannkreisen. Sie hält daran fest, wer hier ungenau die Kreide führt, endet schlussendlich als Ghul. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Argneta Zeferon sah bereits den Aufstieg und Fall mehrerer Dunkelmeister an der Scholomance. Der emotionslosen und kalten Lehrmeisterin ist es durch reinen Pragmartismus gelungen, sich ihren Posten als Lehrmeisterin der arkanen Schule der Bannung zu erhalten. Phenas * Rasse: Geist (Untot) * Herkunft: Unbekannt * Geboren: 52 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeister für azerothische Historie Leben: Der in einen Taladit gebannte Geist des lange verstorbenen Gelehrten Phenas unterrichtet azerothische Historie, Geographie und Philosophie. Sein Zustand verhindert jegliche Form von Mobilität, weshalb wöchentlich ein Student ausgewählt wird, der den Taladitkristall, in welchem Meister Phenas gebannt ist, zu dessen gewünschten Zielort bringt. Phenas weiß noch Vieles aus den alten Zeiten vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals zu berichten und kann unzweifelhaft als unlebende Quelle des Wissens bezeichnet werden. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Phenas ist auf die Hilfestellung Anderer angewiesen. Ein Umstand, der dafür Sorge trug, dass diese körperlose Existenz ungeachtet all der Entwicklungen noch heute an der Scholomance unterrichtet. Parisanthea Kauzis * Rasse: Kul Tiranerin * Herkunft: Sturmsangtal * Geboren: 12 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeisterin für Flüche und Gebrechenszaubersprüche Leben: Parisanthea ist der Inbegriff einer typischen Schwarzmagierin. Einst an den Dogmen der Gezeitenweisen des Sturmsangtals zerbrochen, beendete sie ihre Ausbildung zur Schiffsmagierin in Boralus ohne Abschluss und wandte sich den dunklen Künsten zu. Während des zweiten Krieges erlernte sie im Schlingendorntal zahlreiche Todesflüche und bösartige Verwünschungen von einer trollischen Hexerin. Die bucklige Kult Tiranerin gilt als eine Koryphäe des Cantus „Furcht“ und wurde einst von Dunkelmeister Ambrosius Firlar an die Scholomance berufen. Sie gilt als belesen, keift ihre Schüler oft herrisch an und verliert sich gerne in schauderhaften Geschichten. Nach der Schlacht um die Scholomance begnadigte Dunkelmeisterin Khelperetocs die Kul Tiranerin, die ihr daraufhin die Treue schwor. Sie unterrichtet weiter an der Scholomance. Hilarius Nepomuk von Mersingen * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Dalaran * Geboren: 4 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeister zur Verteidigung gegen die lichten Künste Leben: Als Lehrmeister zur Verteidigung gegen die lichten Künste ist der strenge Hilarius Nepomuk von Mersingen gefragt. Seine persönliche Fehde zu klerikalen Orden des Lichts beruht auf den tragischen Tod seiner Familie. Diese starb während der Verheerung Lordaerons, weil ihnen der erbetene Schutz in einer Kirche verweigert worden war. Hilarius ist dafür bekannt, dass er seine Schüler bis zum Äußersten drillt. Demeliö Terbiosis * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Hillsbrad * Geboren: 2 Jahre nach der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeisterin für die arkane Schule der Beschwörung Leben: Demeliös Magiebegabung wurde von Kindesbeinen an von einem privaten Lehrmeister im Silberwald gefördert. Als das Land von der Geißel verheert wurde, schloss sich ihr Mentor dem Kult der Verdammten an und Demeliö folgte ihm. Die blasse Schönheit zeigte eine Affinität zu untoten Wesenheiten auf und meisterte bald die arkane Schule der Beschwörung. Während des Nordend Konflikts wirkte sie in der Drachenöde ein Magnum Opus der Nekromantie. Die Schar untoter Abscheulichkeiten, die sich dabei erhob, setzte den Streitkräften der Allianz und der Horde über Wochen empfindlich zu. Ansehen und Achtung innerhalb des Kults waren ihr damit gesichert. Nach dem Krieg blieb sie in Nordend und widmete sich der Sicherung der verbliebenen Stellungen des Kults der Verdammten. Im Jahr 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. holte sie Dunkelmeisterin Shiar Khan an die Scholomance. Die meist elegant gekleidete und arrogant wirkende Demeliö unterrichtet seither das Schulfach "Beschwörung". Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Nach der Schlacht um die Scholomance im Krieg um verfaulte Erde gelang es Tavina Schattenschön Demeliö davon zu überzeugen, sich Khelperetocs zu beugen und als Dunkelmeisterin anzuerkennen. Das Amt der Vize-Direktorin wurde ihr aberkannt, jedoch durfte sie fortan wieder unterrichten. Duborius Draaken * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Alterac * Geboren: 15 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeister für Alchemie Leben: Nach dem Abbleben von Professor Snehp blieb der Lehrstuhl für angewandte Alchemie an der Scholomance lange unvergeben. Dunkelmeister Ambrosius Firlar konnte während seiner Amtszeit Duborius Draaken, einen Nekromanten des Kults der Verdammten, für diese Aufgabe begeistern. Dieser reiste aus Nordend an und trat im Jahre 33 das Amt an. Der von der sogenannten "Grünen Pestfäule" befallene Alchemist wirkt so abscheulich, wie er sich auch seinen Schülern gegenüber verhält. Duborius forscht seit Jahren an einem Zaubertrank, der ihn von seiner Krankheit heilen soll. Er gehörte während der Amtszeit von Shiar Khan dem Widerstand an und unterstützte heimlich die Töchter der Nacht. Dunkelmeisterin Khelperetocs dankte dies Duborius und gestattete ihm freie Forschung in der Alchemie. Horke von der grünen Flamme * Rasse: Zwerg * Herkunft: Dun Morogh * Geboren: 158 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Gastdozent für Dämonologie Leben: In frühen Jahren fühlte sich Horke von den dunklen Mysterien angezogen und widmete sein Leben dem Studium der Dämonenbeschwörung. Im Laufe der kommenden Tage entwickelte er sich zu einem machthungrigen Hexenmeister und einem Diener der Brennenden Legion, als deren Agent er oft auf Azeroth geheim wirkte. Während der letzten großen Invasion schloss er sich der Grünen Flamme an und kämpfte auf den Verheerten Inseln für die Nathrezim. Nach der Niederlage der Brennenden Legion suchte er neue Wege und zog eine Mitgliedschaft im Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne in Erwägung. Nach Khelperetocs Machtübernahme an der Darrowehr holte sie den boshaften Zwerg als Gastdozent an die Scholomance. Seither ermöglicht er wissbegierigen Studenten ein Zweitstudium in Dämonologie. Geheimnis: Darf im Rollenspiel entlüftet werden. :-) Ines Ophenos * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Westfall * Geboren: 14 Jahre nach der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeisterin für die arkane Schule der Illusion Leben: Ines Ophenos war Studiosa auf Burg Nethergarde, als diese von der Eisernen Horde zerstört wurde. Aufgrund ihrer Kenntnisse und Fähigkeiten in der arkanen Schule der Illusion fand sie im Jahr 32 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. Aufnahme beim Violetten Auge, der Geheimsektion der Kirin Tor. Tarn- und Täuschungsqueste führten sie darauf zu den entlegensten Orten Azeroths. Als es während einer streng geheimen Queste zu einem Interessenskonflikt zwischen dem SI:7 und dem Violetten Auge kam, opferte man Ines ohne Gewissensbisse. Ihr reizender Charme, ihre attraktive Erscheinung und ihre Illusionszauber verhinderten bislang, dass die Magierin von ihren Häschern aufgespürt werden konnte. Im Jahr 34 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. setzte sie sich im Hinterland ab und erfuhr über Umstände von der Totenbeschwörerschule Scholomance. Der ständigen Flucht überdrüssig wurde sie dort vorstellig und von Dunkelmeisterin Khelperetocs mit offenen Armen aufgenommen. Ines trat die Nachfolge von Jandice Barov an, sie unterrichtet seither die Studenten in Illusionsmagie und hält den Täuschungsschleier rund um die Darrowehr aufrecht. Aufgrund ihrer moralischen Flexibilität ignoriert sie all den Schauder und Schrecken rund um ihr und verbringt jeden freien Kerzenstrich unter freiem Himmel oder in den Obergeschossen der Festung. Geheimnis: Darf im Rollenspiel entlüftet werden. :-) Thal'thorn Morvan Silendrus * Rasse: Queldorei * Herkunft: Silbermond * Geboren: 204 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeister für Rethorik und Runenkunde Leben: Thal'thorn kam aus freien Stücken an die Scholomance, da ihm sein eigenes Volk in dessen verbohrten Ansichten zuwider geworden war und weil er misanthropische Züge vorweist. Er ist boshaft und weiß Personen zu diffamieren, ohne dass diese es zunächst merken. Er ist unglaublich wortgewandt und unterrichtet deshalb die Fächer "Thalassisch, Rethorik". Sein persönliches Spezialgebiet, mit dem er an der Scholomance einzigartig ist: "Runenkunde". Obwohl er kein magisches Fach unterrichtet ist er doch kein zu unterschätzender Zauberer, er hat ausgereifte Kenntnisse über den Schatten und seine Anwendung, insbesondere Fluchzauber, wobei sein Spezialgebiet "Fluch der Sprachen: Nerubisch" ist. Das Opfer ist gezwungen Nerubisch zu sprechen, welches nur diese Insektoiden verstehen. Es kommt also einem unglaublich demütigenden Knebel gleich und Thal'thorn genießt das in seinem grenzenlosen Sadismus natürlich. Er liebt es, Schülern das Wort zu verbieten, schlau zu sprechen und sein Wissen mit Anekdoten aus seinem langen Leben zu schmücken, die eigentlich absolut langweilig sind. Aber er erzählt sie absichtlich langweilig, schließlich sind sie Prüfungsstoff. Silendrus ist einer der ungeliebtesten Professoren an der Scholomance. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Thal'thorn gleicht einem Fähnchen im Wind. Nach Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerers Entmachtung mimte er den folgsamen Lehrmeister unter Ambrosius Firlar und biederte sich später seiner Nachfolgerin Shiar Khan an. Noch während der Schlacht um die Scholomance wechselte er die Seiten und stellt sich nun Khelperetocs Durand als sehr ergeben und loyal dar. Ehemalige Lehrmeister: Dunkelmeister Gandling Siehe Dunkelmeister Gandling Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Alterac * Geboren: ]] Leben: Der aus Alterac stammende Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer war einst Mitglied der Kirin Tor und einer der Ersten, der Kel Thuzads Ruf nach Veränderung folgte. Nach dessen Rückkehr aus Nordend schloss er sich dem Kult der Verdammten an und stellte seine Kenntnisse über die dunkle Magie in die Dienste des gefallenen Prinzen Arthas. Als der Kult der Verdammten in den Katakomben des Anwesens der Familie Barov die Totenbeschwörer Schule Scholomance errichtete, wurde Zimmerer als einer der ersten Lehrmeister dorthin versetzt. Sein Unterricht, von Strenge und Disziplin geprägt, setzte Maßstäbe und formte einige Studiosi zu fähige Nekromanten. Nach dem Fall des Lichkönigs veror die Scholomance sowohl an Einfluss, Bedeutung, als auch an Stabilität. Direktor Gandlings Maßnahmen dagegen fruchteten kaum, worauf Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer beschloss, die Leitung der Lehranstalt an sich zu reißen. Mit seiner persönlichen Studiosa Khelperetocs Durand arbeitete er über einen längeren Zeitraum darauf hin. Durch eine Intrige, welche vom Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne gestützt wurde, setzte Zimmerer schließlich den ahnungslosen Dunkelmeister Gandling ab und ernannte sich selbst zum neuen Direktor der Scholomance. Zimmerers ambitionierte Pläne brachten die Lehranstalt auf einen Weg der Reformation, doch damit sollte nicht genug sein. Der Wiederaufbau der Festungsanlage von Darrowehr und die Erschaffung einer Armee von Untoten sind nur zwei Beispiele seiner Vorhaben. Zimmerer legt viel Wert auf Anstand, Etikette und Gehorsam. Seine "Neue Ordnung" ist nun geltendes Gesetz an der Scholomance. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer wurde durch die vereinten Kräften des Kults der Verdammten und des Zirkels der schwarzen Sonne entmachtet und als Direktor der Scholomance abgesetzt. Als Folge seines Verrats, wie es seitens des Zirkels angesehen wird, wurde er in die eisigen Weiten Nordends verbannt. Im Jahre 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. wurde er von seinen Anhängern befreit. Siehe: Im Schatten des Raben Ambrosius Firlar * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Lordaeron * Geboren: 45 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals Leben: Ambrosius Firlar zählt zu den Ersten, die dem Ruf von Kel Thuzad folgten und sich dem Kult der Verdammten anschlossen. Als ehemaliger Kirin Tor konnte er diesen über all die Jahre seiner Mitgliedschaft hinweg nie wirklich viel abgewinnen. Dem charismatischen Lordaeroner ist es stets durch sanfte Zurückhaltung und abwartende Entscheidungen gelungen, innerhalb der Hierarchie des Kults der Verdammten aufzusteigen. Er gilt als besonnen und undurchschaubar. Als größter Kritiker von Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer nutzte er dessen Fall für seinen persönlichen Aufstieg und wurde als neuer Direktor der nekromantischen Lehranstalt Scholomance eingesetzt. Mit Hilfe seiner Vizedirektorin Shiar Khan und der Nekromantin Khelperetocs Durand versucht er seither die Scholomance zu restaurieren und sich der erstarkenden Präsenz durch Allianz und Horde in den Pestländern zu erwehren. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Ambrosius Firlar starb im Jahre 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. aufgrund eines von Malicia verübten Gift-Attentats. Die Töchter der Nacht, Dimiona Galbert und Khelperetocs Durand, waren auch an dieser Intrige beteiligt. Shiar Khan * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Sturmwind * Geboren: 8 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Direktorin Leben: Unmittelbar nach seinem Amtsantritt als Direktor der Scholomance holte Ambrosius Firlar seine engste Vertraute Shiar Khan an die Lehranstalt und setzte die weißhaarige Militär-Strategin als Vize-Direktorin ein. Shiar Khan wird innerhalb des Kults der Verdammten als erfahrene Kriegsveteranin geachtet wie geehrt. Ihr Metier ist die Beschwörung untoter Ghule und deren Einsatz auf dem Schlachtfeld. Meist trägt die stille Beschwörerin eine Maske und entzieht sich dadurch den bewertenden Blicken ihrer Kollegen. Ambrosius Firlar hat ihr weitreichende Entscheidungskompetenzen eingeräumt, weiteres gehört sie dem schwarzen Rat der Darrowehr an. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Nach Ambrosius Firlars Tod kandidierte sie für das Amt des Direktors der Scholomance und setzte sich gegen ihre Kontrahenten Hilarius Nepomuk von Mersingen und Malicia deutlich durch. Im ersten Wahldurchgang erhielt sie 10 von 18 Stimmen (Nekromantenrat + Lehrkollegium) und erreichte somit auf Anhieb eine Mehrheit. Im 06. Monat des Jahres 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. wurde sie zur neuen Dunkelmeisterin ernannt. Shiar Khan wurde während der Schlacht um die Scholomance im Krieg um verfaulte Erde getötet. Vlad Zilvalkar siehe: Vlad Zilvalkar * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Lordaeron * Geboren: 4 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals Leben: Der gut betuchte und von einer reichen Familie stammende Vlad Zilvalkar kam während des Fall Lordaerons an die Scholomance. Sein umfangreiches arkanes Wissen erhielt er von privaten Gelehrten und einem abtrünnigen Zauberer. Er ist der Professor für angewandte Nekromantie, theoretische Schattenmagie und nekrotische Blutmagie. Seine roten Augen erhielt der forsche und teils cholerische Meister durch die übermäßige Verwendung von Blutgemmen, das sind Edelsteine, welche mit Lebensenergie getränkt sind. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Vlad Zilvalkar gilt als engster Vertrauter von Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer. Er floh während des Angriffs auf die Darrowehr und wurde danach von der Observatorin Sheltier Froststaub im Auftrag vom Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne verfolgt. Seine Person gilt als Gefahr, sowohl für den Kult der Verdammten als auch den Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne. Im Jahr 33 gründete er gemeinsam mit Vialena Selina Thal´daron die Exilregierung Darrowehr, der er bis zur Befreiung seines Herrn als Truchsess vorsteht. Siehe Im Schatten des Raben. Lord Maldazzar * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Lordaeron * Geboren: 12 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals ]] Leben: Lord Maldazzar entspringt einem alten Adelsgeschlecht aus Lordaeron. Er genoss bei einem gelehrten Zauberkundigen Privatunterricht in den arkanen Künsten und focht als junger Rekrut in den Reihen der Allianz während des zweiten Krieges. Jahre später stellte König Terenas den ehrgeizigen Lord an die Seite seines Sohnes, Prinz Arthas. Er wurde ihm bald zu einem loyalen Berater und Freund. Er wich auch nicht von der Seite des immer mehr der Dunkelheit verfallenden Spross des Königshauses und war an der Ausmerzung Stratholmes sowie dem Nordendfeldzug maßgeblich beteiligt. Während der Invasion der Geißel stieg Lord Maldazzar zu einem taktischen Berater auf und wurde Mitglied im Kult der Verdammten. Nachdem der Lichkönig mit seinen Plänen gescheitert war kehrte Lord Maldazzar in seine ehemalige Heimat zurück. Jüngst wurde ihm von Direktor Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer eine Lehrstelle an der Scholomance angeboten. Seither unterrichtet der ambitionierte Fanatiker taktische Kriegskunst und die Anwendung der dunklen Magie im Gefecht. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Lord Maldazzar befehligte die Armee der Finsternis und galt als Vertrauter von Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer. Nach dessen Sturz ergriff er die Flucht und schloss sich Viona Ghelleger, der Intimfeindin des Zirkels der schwarzen Sonne an. Nach ihrem Tod wurde er vom Schattenhammer Kult in den Tausend Nadeln eingekerkt. Im Jahr 33 wurde er von Anhängern der Exilregierung Darrowehr befreit. Siehe Im Schatten des Raben. Lord Maldazzar lief später zu Dunkelmeisterin Shiar Khan über. Er starb während des Krieges um verfaulte Erde, als es Tavina Schattenschön gelang, mittels Gedankenkontrolle Einfluss auf seinen Geist zu nehmen. Khelperetocs Durand sperrte darauf hin mittels des Zaubers Seelendieb seine Seele in einen Seelenstein und übergab diesen Dimina Galbert als Geschenk. Lucardus Khan * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Sturmwind * Geboren: 15 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeister für Kriegskunst Leben: Lucardus entstammt der Familie Khan, die seit je her im militärischen Dienste der Krone Sturmwinds stand. Im zweiten Krieg machte er sich als Taktiker bei den Scharmützeln um die Sümpfe des Elends einen Namen. Im dritten Krieg sicherte er einen Zug zivilier Flüchtlinge aus Lordaeron und erhielt dafür das goldene Ehrenabzeichen des Sturmwinder Regiments. Als Anduin Wrynn den Thron Sturmwinds bestieg, stellte er die Erbfolge in Frage, schätzte er doch den Sproß Varians als unfähigen Herrscher ein. Ein Aufruf zur Gehorsamsverweigerung zwang Lucardus schlussendlich zur Flucht aus Sturmwind und er nahm nach Jahren des Schweigens wieder Kontakt zu seiner Schwester Shiar auf. Einst hatte er ihr die Familienbande aufgekündigt, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie sich dem Kult der Verdammten angeschlossen hat. Gedemütigt von seiner Schmach in Sturmwind sann Lucardus nach Rache und überdachte seine Haltung zum Kult der Verdammten. Seither unterrichtet er mit aller Härte und Strenge das Fach "Kriegskunst" an der Scholomance. Seinen heimlichen Traum, die Stadt des Löwen mithilfe des Kults der Verdammten, dem Erdboden gleich zu machen, verschweigt er bislang seiner Schwester. Rollenspielentwicklung: Lucardus Khan starb während des Kriegs um verfaulte Erde durch einen Pfeil von Netheniel Howe. Instrukteurin Malicia * Rasse: Sindorei * Herkunft: Quel Thalas * Geboren: Unbekannt * Gastdozentin für Seuchenkunde Leben: Die aus Quel Thalas stammende Sindorei Malicia fungiert als Gastdozentin an der Scholomance und unterrichtet vorwiegend Magie zur Beeinflussung der Umwelt. Sie ist eine fixe Konstante innerhalb der Überreste des Kults der Verdammten und genießt Einfluss wie Ansehen gleichermaßen. Malicia befehligt eine Gruppe von Kultisten, welche noch immer darum bemüht sind, Flora und Fauna mit nekrotischer Macht zu pervertieren. Sie gilt als Koryphäe was die Transmutation des Elementes Luft in giftige Pestwolken betrifft. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Malicia sah in Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer stets einen größenwahnsinnigen Despoten und unterstützte insgeheim die Pläne des Zirkels der schwarzen Sonne zu dessen Sturz. Im Jahr 33 intrigiert sie mit Dimiona Galbert und Khelperetocs Durand um Direktor Ambrosius Firlar zu stürzen. Dunkelmeisterin Shiar Khan ernannte sie im Jahre 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. zur Vize-Direktorin der Scholomance. Nach der verlorenen Schlacht im Pestwald während des Kriegs um verfaulte Erde floh sie von der Darrowehr in dem Glauben, Shiar Khan wäre nicht mehr in der Lage den Krieg für sich zu entscheiden. Ihr Verbleib ist bis dato ungewiss. Arganis von Immlingau * Rasse: Untoter * Herkunft: Lordaeron * Geboren: 25 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals * Lehrmeister für Botanik, Kräuterkunde, Inschriftenkunde, Mathematik, Rechtskunde Leben: Bereits zu Lebzeiten unterrichtete Arganis als Lehrer junge Adelskinder aus Lordaeron. Er starb an der Seuche in Stratholme und wurde als Untoter wieder erhoben. Sein stetiger Verfall zwang Arganis in eine Art Exoskelett, welches seinen modrigen Körper auf groteske Art und Weise zusammenhält. Im Jahre 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. holte ihn Dunkelmeister Ambrosius Firlar an die Scholomance. Er unterrichtet die Fächer azerothische Botanik, Kräuterkunde, Inschriftenkunde und die Grundzüge von Mathematik und Rechtskunde. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Arganis fiel während der Schlacht um die Scholomance an der Darrowehr. Ausbildnerin Kaltherz * Rasse: Lich (Untot) * Herkunft: Nordend * Geboren: Unbekannt * Lehrmeisterin für Ritualkunde ]] Leben: Die aus Nordend angereiste Kaltherz wurde vor ein paar Jahren von Helden innerhalb der Mauern der Scholomance zur Strecke gebracht. Auf Drängen des damaligen Lehrmeisters Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerers wirkte Dunkelmeister Gandling ein mächtiges Ritual, um Kaltherz wieder in der Welt der Lebenden zu manifestieren. Fast das gesamte Lehrcollegium wirkte dabei mit, als man Kaltherz Phylakterium wieder mit nekrotischer Macht erfüllte. Die eiskalte Lich sollte es ihrem Gönner Zimmerer danken und unterstützte diesen kurzerhand bei dessen Revolte gegen Dunkelmeister Gandling. So stützte sie seinen Machtanspruch auf das Direktorrat der Scholomance und unterrichtet seither die Korruption des Elementes Eis in seiner pervertierten Form: Schwarzeis. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Kaltherzs Beweggründe einzuschätzen ist schier unmöglich. Sie unterstützte Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer einst Gandling zu stürzen. Als der Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne und der Kult der Verdammten Jahre später gegen Zimmerer vorging, unterstützte sie auch dieses Vorgehen, indem sie während der Schlacht um die Darrowehr den Eingang zu den Studentenunterkünften vereiste. Im Krieg um verfaulte Erde sollte sie während der Schlacht um die Scholomance ein Magnum Opus der Nekromantie wirken, was jedoch verhindert werden konnte. Dunkelmeisterin Khelperetocs misstraute Kaltherz und ließ sie in einem Eisblock einfrieren, der seither in der Asservatenkammer steht. Wenn es ganz leise ist, meint man ein Klagelied der Lich summen zu hören. Weitere Personen Kormek Raft Siehe Kormek Raft]] * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Goldhain * Geboren: Unbekannt Leben: Kormek Raft, Abenteurer, Lebemann, Informant und Beschaffer seltener Gegenstände. Wenig ist über ihn bekannt, doch zahlreich sind seine Verbindungen zu dubiosen Händlern und fragwürdigen Geschäftsleuten. Seine Kontakte reichen vom Sturmwinder Untergrund bis in das sandverwehte Gadgetzan. Zu der Nekromantin Khelperetocs Durand verbindet ihn seit Jahren eine ehrliche Freundschaft. Jüngst fungiert er als Mittelsmann bei Geschäften zwischen der Lehranstalt der Scholomance und Händlern in Übersee. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Nach der Ernennung zur schwarzen Rätin an der Darrowehr erwirkte Khelperetocs Durand eine Rehabilitation von Kormek Raft, welcher sich seither frei in den Katakomben der Scholomance bewegen durfte. Er verlor sein Unleben während des Angriffs auf Astralur. Meister Silem Nepolemo di Sarostes gab Kormek später einen neuen Körper. Kelvin Ildovar * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Lordaeron * Geboren: 1 Jahr nach der Öffnung des dunklen Portals Leben: Einst wurde der ärmliche Bauernjunge Kelvin von Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer zwangskonvertiert und wurde von diesem auch an die Scholomance gebracht. Über die Jahre hinweg forderte der nekrotische Einfluss seinen Tribut an diesem Fanatiker des Kults, indem seine Haut bleich und ungesund, sowie sein Haar weiß wurde. Als Hausmeister der Scholomance hütet er den Hausschlüssel und schreibt das Gesetzbuch des Direktors, die sogenannte "Neue Ordnung". Er verfügt über geringe Kenntnisse der dunklen Künste und weiß sich auch mit einem Schwert zu behaupten. Der Hausmeister ist Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer bis in den Tod loyal ergeben. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Kelvin stellte stets seine Aufgabe über personelle Entwicklung. Ein Grund dafür, weshalb er bis heute als Hausmeister an der Scholomance tätig ist. Palev Reander * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Arathihochland * Geboren: 13 Jahre nach der Öffnung des dunklen Portals Palev Reander ist ein strebsamer Abgänger der Scholomance und schloss sein Examen im Jahr 34 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. mit Auszeichnung ab. Der gebildete und seriös auftretende Totenbeschwörer blieb an der Lehranstalt und wurde von Dunkelmeisterin Khelperetocs mit der Rekrutierung von jungen Anwärtern beauftragt. Seither bereist Palev die Östlichen Königreiche und hält Ausschau nach potentiellen Zöglingen. Dabei bedient er sich unlauterer Mittel, wie Bestechung von Eltern magiebegabter Kinder und nicht selten sogar Entführung. Er plant seine Suche nun bis nach Kalimdor auszuweiten. Während seiner Reisen widmet er sich der magischen Beherrschung des Feuers. Mandroheim Furtenkober * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Alterac * Geboren: 8 Jahre nach der Öffnung des dunklen Portals Der charismatische Schuft ist Mitglied des Syndikats und spionierte im Auftrag der Scholomance. Er folgte seiner großen Liebe Nehelenya nach Pandaria. Prom Vaskander * Rasse: Mensch * Herkunft: Arathi Hochland * Geboren: 1 Jahr nach der Öffnung des dunklen Portals Als enger Vertrauter von Lord Maldazzar holte ihn dieser an die Scholomance. Prom ist mit dem Aufbau der Armee der Finsternis betraut und fungiert hierbei als Maldazzars Bluthund. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Prom Vaskander fiel bei der Schlacht um die Darrowehr als er versuchte, seinen Herrn und Meister Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer zu beschützen. Alstedalis Dunkelblatt Siehe Alstedalis * Rasse: Sindorei * Herkunft: Quel Thalas * Geboren: 10 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals Die aufstrebende Sindorei Alstedalis gilt als ambitionierte Studentin und weiß sowohl Charme und Reiz zum Einsatz zu bringen. Sie ist der Scholomance loyal verbunden und strebt nach ihrer Examina einen Lehrstuhl an der Akademie an. Rollenspiel Entwicklung: Während der Schlacht um die Darrowehr bezog Alstedalis klar Position zu Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer. Aufgrund dessen sitzt sie bis heute interniert in den Kerkern der Scholomance und hofft auf eine milde Urteilsverkündung. In Absprache mit Dunkelmeisterin Shiar Khan wurde sie im Jahr 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. befreit und an die Enklave der Finsternis gebracht. Dort betraut sie einen Ash ari Kristall. Ausbildung Die Scholomance nimmt in jedem Jahr mehrere Zöglinge auf, die teils den Eltern entrissen werden. Von Geisterstimmen gelockt, durch Zauber beherrscht oder von Untoten entführt, findet manches Kind seinen Weg in die Scholomance auf ebenso dunklem Wege. Von den Studierenden, die die Darrowehr während der ersten Lehrjahre nicht verlassen dürfen, wird erwartet, zügig Lesen und Schreiben, Rechnen und Zeichnen (also die Grundlage zum Anlegen von Beschwörerkreisen) zu lernen, dazu Geschichte und kosmologische Grundlagen. Vor allem aber müssen sie sich durchwachten Nächten in den Grüften und Katakomben stellen, wo ihnen rigoros auch der letzte Rest von Angst und Ehrfurcht vor den Toten ausgetrieben wird. Was man in der Scholomance über ... denkt: ... die Kirche des Lichts: Das Licht? Ist hier zurecht verboten. Deren Kirche hält ihre Gläubigen nur klein und reden alles schlecht, was nicht in ihr kleinkariertes Weltbild passt. Ihre Kleriker konnten selbst den Untergang Lordaerons nicht aufhalten. Sollen sie doch zum Licht beten, bis sie aus dem Hintern leuchten und uns in Ruhe lassen. ... die Kirin Tor: Regeln, Korsette, Daumenschrauben. Wie kann man unter solchen Bedingungen überhaupt forschen ... oder seine Magie verwenden? ... Gefangene: Humanoides Arbeitsmaterial Was denkt ... über die Scholomance: ... Bewohner des Zugwindlagers: Psssst ... die Kultisten sind immer noch irgendwo da draußen. Solange wir fromm zum Licht beten wird uns nichts geschehen. ... die Argentumgarde: Diese Totenbeschwörer Schule war ein Schandfleck dunkler Machenschaften. Es herrscht Stille in der Darrowehr und so soll es auch bleiben. Möge sie auf ewig in Vergessenheit geraten. Sturz des Direktors Gegen Ende des Jahreskreises 32 erreichte der persönliche Konflikt zwischen Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer und Orelina Thanator seinen Höhepunkt. Nach einem Streit warf der Direktor die Zirkelmeisterin aus der Scholomance. Als Reaktion darauf wurde er aus dem Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne verbannt. Als Akt der Vergeltung befahl Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer seinem Lordkommandanten militärisch gegen den Zirkel vorzugehen. Das Ergebnis war die Flucht der Zirkelmitglieder aus Darroheim, welche darauf das im Nether treibende Eiland Astralur besiedelten. Die Gefahr welche von Ignaz weiterhin ausging, stellte jedoch für den Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne eine Bedrohung dar. Man fasste den Plan ihn zu entmachten. Da der Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne dieses Vorhaben alleine nicht umsetzen konnte, wandte man sich an den Kult der Verdammten. Zwar gehörte Ignaz dieser Gruppierung selbst an, jedoch war sein wachsender Einfluss mehr geduldet als erwünscht und hochrangigen Mitgliedern des Kults der Verdammten ein Dorn im Auge. Seitens des Zirkels der schwarzen Sonne fasste man den Plan Ignaz zu entmachten. Dafür setzte man zwei Vorhaben gleichzeitig um: Khelperetocs Durand, Nekromantin und ehemalige rechte Hand von Ignaz, infiltrierte mit einer kleinen Eingreifgruppe die Darrowehr. Niemand kannte diese Gemäuer besser als sie, war sie ja bereits als junge Studiosa an die Lehranstalt gekommen. Ziel dieser Infiltration waren die Verließe in den Katakomben. Diese waren mittlerweile überfüllt, aber weniger mit Kriegsgefangenen der Argentumdämmerung, sondern mit Personen der Darrowehr selbst. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt witterte der Direktor an jeder Ecke Verrat und ließ Arbeiter wie Studenten gleichermaßen zahlreich inhaftieren. Um unbemerkt in die tiefen Gewölbe zu gelangen wählte Khelperetocs einen seltsamen, wie gefährlich Weg, die Abwasserkanalisation. So durchtauchte die Eingreiftruppe die Darromeeresee und drang durch ein Steinrohr in die Katakomben vor. Während dieser Queste wurden zahlreich inhaftierte Gefangene befreit, welche sich der darauffolgenden Rebellion gegen Ignaz mit Eifer anschlossen. Zeitgleich führte Orelina Thanator einige Mitglieder des Zirkels der schwarzen Sonne nahe der Darrowehr in die Pestländer. Die Schattenpriesterin Dimiona stellte eine mentale Verbindung zwischen der Zirkelmeisterin und Ignaz her, worauf sie ihn wortreich herausforderte. In Rage versetzt handelte Ignaz unüberlegt, rief hastig eine kleine Streitmacht zusammen und führte diese mit Lordkommandant Maldazzar vor die Darrowehr. Er sah seine Stunde gekommen Orelina, seine persönliche Nemesis, endlich aus dem Weg zu räumen. Triumph strahlte aus seinen Augen, als seine gut ausgerüsteten, untoten Soldaten einer weit unterlegenen Schar der schwarzen Sonne gegenüberstand. Ein Kampf entbrannte, der sogar in die Gemäuer der Darrowehr getragen wurde. In diesem Augenblick erschien ein Kontingent des Kults der Verdammten mit Meister Ambrosius Firlar an der Spitze, und reihte sich hinter Ignaz Streitmacht ein. Dieser freute sich ob der dazu gestoßenen Verstärkung und war sich siegessicher. Mit großem Entsetzen musste Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer im Augenblick des Triumphs seine Niederlage erkennen, als ihn Ambrosius Firlar festnehmen ließ, anstatt ihm zur Hilfe zu eilen. Orelina entfesselte die Macht ihrer Tochter Thesia, worauf Ignazs Streitmacht niederging. Ambrosius Firlar folgte Ignaz auf dem Stuhl des Direktors und übernahm die Leitung der nekromantischen Lehranstalt Scholomance. Er ließ die Heraldik des Raben, das Familienwappen der Zimmerer, aus der ganzen Darrowehr entfernen und gliederte die Schule wieder vollends an den Kult der Verdammten. Als Resultat dieser Entwicklung knüpfte der neue Direktor engere Bande zum Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne und gewährte deren Mitgliedern uneingeschränkte Nutzung von Räumen und Wissen der Schule. Weiteres ließ er Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer in die frostigen Kerker des Kults der Verdammten nach Nordend verbannen und beendete den Offensivkrieg gegen die Argentumdämmerung. Vlad Zilvalkar, Vize-Direktor unter Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer fiel während der Schlacht in den Darromeeresee, von ihm fehlt jede Spur. Ebenso von der Sindorei Vialena, welche durch Kormek Raft in den Katakomben der Schule lebensbedrohlich verwundet wurde. Lordkommandant Maldazzar, Befehlshaber der Armee der Finsternis, wurde vom Kult der Verdammten gefangen genommen und in die Kerker der Scholomance gebracht. Wie auch immer ist ihm daraus die Flucht gelungen. Während des jüngsten Konflikts zwischen Allianz und Horde bildete sich der schwarze Rat der Darrowehr. Dunkelmeister Ambrosius Firlar, Vize-Direktorin Shiar Khan und Khelperetocs Durand nutzten die Wirren dieser Tage aus um Schutzgelder von der Bauernschaft in den Pestländern, sowie vom Zugwindlager einheben zu lassen. Zahlreiche Soldaten der Allianz wurden aufgrund des Krieges abgezogen und so saniert sich die Scholomance auf einfachem Wege. Amtszeit von Ignaz W. Zimmerer: Von der Schule zum Schattenreich, Jahr 31 - 32 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. Gestützt von Orelina Thanator und dem Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne konnte Ignaz W. Zimmerer seinen lang durchdachten Plan umsetzen, der schließlich zum Sturz von Dunkelmeister Gandling führte. Wider den Statuten der Scholomance ernannte sich der gebürtige Alteracer, ohne sich der Wahl zu stellen, selbst zum neuen Direktor der Lehranstalt. Während seiner Amtszeit entfernte er die Darrowehr vom Kult der Verdammten und errichtete sich sein eigenes Schattenreich. Gestützt wurde dieser über ein Jahr andauernde Prozess vom militärischen, starken Arm Zimmerers, Lord Kommandant Maldazzar. Dieser erschuf für seinen Meister die "Armee der Finsternis", Zimmerers persönliche Streitmacht aus Untoten. Aus Tol Barad befreite man Sträflinge, die fortan die für die Restaurierung der Burganlage schufteten. Schließlich schwang sich Zimmerer zum Grafen der Darrowehr auf, etablierte zusammen mit seiner Adoptivtochter Khelperetocs Durand eine Familiendynastie und sagte sich vom Glaubenskodex zur Anbetung des Lichkönigs los. Der Kult der Verdammten beobachtete diese Entwicklungen mit Argwohn, hielt sich jedoch aus den Machenschaften Zimmerers weitgehend heraus, da dieser versprach, schon bald die verhasste Argentumdämmerung aus den Pestländern zu vertreiben. Lediglich Ambrosius Firlar, Mitglied des Nekromantenrates und einflussreicher Potentat im Pestwald, ging heimlich gegen Zimmerer vor. Als es zum Bruch zwischen Ignaz W. Zimmerer und dem Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne kam, sah auch Ambrosius Firlar seine Stunde gekommen. Im Schulterschluss mit Orelina Thanator führte er einen kombinierten Angriff auf die Darrowehr, was schließlich zum Sturz Zimmerers und der Neuordnung an der Scholomance führte. Amtszeit von Ambrosius Firlar: Aufschwung mit Beigeschmack, Jahr 32 - 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. Ambrosius Firlar bekleidete nach Zimmerers Sturz das Amt des Dunkelmeisters und führte die Schule wieder näher an den Kult der Verdammten heran. Weiteres beendete er den Ausbau der Darrowehr zu einem dynastischen Reich. Er war es, der sämtliche Annektionsvorhaben von Ignaz W. Zimmerer für beendet erklärte und die Ausbildung der Studenten wieder in den Mittelpunkt rückte. Sein enger Schulterschluss mit dem Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne brachte ihm innerhalb des Nekromantenrats vom Kult der Verdammten viel Kritik ein, vorallem als ihm Orelina Thanator die Gefolgschaft verweigerte, als es darum ging, aktiv gegen die Anhänger Zimmerers vorzugehen. Firlar galt als ruhiger und nachdenklicher Gelehrter, der keine machtausbauenden Ambitionen hegte. Großes Vertrauen brachte er seiner ehemaligen Schülerin Shiar Khan entgegen, die er zur Vize-Direktorin ernannte. Letztendlich war er dem "Spiel der Intrigen", wie er es oft nannte, an der Darrowehr nicht mehr gewachsen. Er fiel einem vergifteten Trank zum Opfer, welchen ihm Malicia heimlich verabreichen ließ. Diese verbündete sich mit den Töchtern der Nacht Dimiona Galbert und Khelperetocs Durand um sich selbst zur neuen Direktorin aufzuschwingen. Sie scheiterte jedoch kläglich bei der Wahl um Ambrosius Nachfolge und unterlag Shiar Khan, welche zur neuen Dunkelmeisterin der Scholomance ausgerufen wurde. Zitate von Ambrosius Firlar: * "Ich fürchte, mir ist die Sache wohl etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen" --- kurz vor seinem Tode zu Shiar Khan gesprochen, bezugnehmend auf den erstarkenden Einfluss der Enklave der Finsternis. * "Ich will keinen einzigen Raben auf den Zinnen der Darrowehr sehen, auch keinen Untoten" --- zu Khelperetocs, bezugnehmend auf das Wappentier der Zimmerer-Dynastie. * "Dies ist eine Schule und kein Ort der Selbstinszinierung" --- Kurz bevor die Statue von Ignaz W. Zimmerer am Eingangsbereich der Burg Darrowehr entfernt worden war. Amtszeit von Shiar Khan: Aufrüstung ohne Widerspruch, Jahr 33 - 34 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. Die militärisch erfahrene Strategin und Nekromantin Shiar Khan entschied die Wahl des neuen Schuldirektors klar und deutlich für sich. Bereits im ersten Wahlgang erreichte sie 10 der 18 Stimmen und ließ ihre Kontrahenten Hilarius Nepomuk von Mersingen und Instrukteurin Malica klar hinter sich. Letztere ernannte sie zur Vize-Direktorin. Wesentliche Eckpunkte von Shiar Khans Doktrin: * Zusammen mit Orelina Thanator vom Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne entwarf sie ein konkretes Austauschprogramm von Studenten wie Lehrmeisterin zwischen der Scholomance und der Sphärologischen Fakultät zu Astralur. * Shiar Khan führte an der Scholomance das Lehrfach "Kriegskunst" ein und erhöhte die Stunden für körperliche Ertüchtigungen. * Klar distanzierte sie die Darrowehr als militärischen Außenposten des Kults der Verdammten. "Dies ist eine Schule und kein Militärstützpunkt" so ihre Worte. Indem sie das Curriculum für den Einsatz combativer Magie erweiterte und die Enklave der Finsternis mit den ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln unterstützte, leistete sie ihren Beitrag zum Kampf gegen den Erzverräter Ignaz Waldemar Zimmerer. Im Laufe des Konflikts mit dem Schattenreich Neu-Alterac zeigte sie jedoch ihr wahres Gesicht und baute die Schule zu einer mago-kombativen Kaderschmiede um. * Sie führte drei Lehrrichtungen an der Scholomance ein. Jeder Student war angehalten nebem dem Studium eine Spezialisierung für sich zu erwählen. Nachfolgende Sparten wurden infolge eingerichtet: # Todesrufer: Spezialisierung: Arkane Schule der Beschwörung Die Studenten dieser Fachrichtung werden zu fähigen Beschwörern untoter Entitäten (beseelte / unbeseelte Corpus, wie körperlose Wesenheiten) ausgebildet. # Seuchenrufer: Spezialisierung: Dunkle Alchemie mit magischer Einwirkung Die Studenten dieser Fachrichtung nutzen ihre magischen Fähigkeiten um Alchemica zu beeinflussen und zu verstärken. # Verdammnisrufer: Spezialisierung: Flüche und Gebrechens-Zaubersprüche Die Studenten dieser Fachrichtung konzentrieren sich auf die Spruchwirkungen von Flüchen und Gebrechens – Zaubersprüchen. Mitte des Jahres 33 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. wurde die Scholomance immer weiter zu einer militärischen Kaderschmiede des Kults der Verdammten aufgewertet. Federführend hierfür war Dunkelmeisterin Shiar Khan und ihr Bruder Lucardus Khan, dessen Einfluss an der Darrowehr stetig wuchs. Da ein Krieg mit dem Schattenreich Neu-Alterac immer unausweichlicher wurde, beschloss man weitreichende militärische Maßnahmen ins Leben zu rufen. Dies führte zum Krieg um verfaulte Erde. Shiar Khans Herrschaft fand im Krieg um verfaulte Erde während der Schlacht um die Scholomance ein jehes Ende. Amtszeit von Khelperetocs Durand: Philosophie der Freiheit, ab Jahr 34 n.d.Ö.d.d.P. Nach der Schlacht um die Scholomance erhob Khelperetocs Durand Anspruch auf das Amt des Schuldirektors und ernannte sich selbst zur Dunkelmeisterin. Als Gräfin der Darrowehr sollte sie die Insel auch als Lehen und Teil des Schattenreich Neu-Alterac führen. Sie ernannte ihre Gefährtin Dimiona Galbert zur "Spiritus Rector", geistliches Oberhaupt der Grafschaft. Tavina Schattenschön sollte als "Adjudantin der Schatten" die Absichten der Bewohner im Auge behalten. Weiteres ernannte sie Agravaine von Streizig zum Lordkommandanten. Er kümmerte sich fortan um alle administrativen Aufgaben auf der Insel. Bald nach ihrer Machtübernahme änderte sie das Curriculum der Scholomance und erweiterte dieses um Zweitstudien-Fächer für Absolventen des letzten Semesters.Kategorie:Scholomance Kategorie:Zirkel der schwarzen Sonne